Extracts of the Hybrid Pair
by SatanPie
Summary: AU. Kazuki Yoshirou and Vali Lucifer both have something in common - they're hybrids. Vali being a cross between a human and a devil, while Kazuki being a cross between Shemhazai and his high-ranked Devil wife. Azazel thought it would be good to send these two rebel-like teenagers to Kuoh, a city controlled by Rias Gremory. I mean, what can possibly go wrong? Oh, wait...
1. Chapter 1

Umm, hey. SatanPie here. I'm rewriting Life of a Hybrid. Hopefully it'll be better this time, and I'm going to introduce a new character to you guys soon.  
Ah, I forgot. I'd like to give a short little shout out to blueprintLV for helping me decide on whether or not to rewrite it, and for helping me out with some planning dilemmas.

Note: The OC is -NOT- overpowered, all it can do is slightly manipulate light (like I said, to a certain degree), and the normal Fallen Angel-given powers. Due to it being a hybrid with a Devil, it may also have demonic powers.

* * *

A not-so-normal day passed by at a park in the Fallen Angel's part of the Underworld. Nobody could be seen there, except for two people. No, two lovers. Their names were Kazuki Yoshirou and Misaki, both of them being Fallen Angels. That could only be said truly for one of them, Misaki. Kazuki Yoshirou is a hybrid, a Half-Devil and a Half-Fallen Angel.

Both of the pair have nice blonde hair and a bright skin colour of white. The boy, Kazuki, has spiky blonde hair that stretches down to his neck. He dons a slightly handsome attire; a light grey tee, a white scarf that ties around his neck with the ends of it falling over his tee. Underneath the scarf, yet over the tee, is a black shirt that has sleeves slightly longer than the tee.

Adding on to this, he wears an aura hiding necklace underneath his scarf and a black wristband on his right wrist. Kazuki also wears black trousers (A/N: pants if you're American) and then tops it off with a pair of white Nike trainers. His eyes are also a warm shade of emerald green due to his mother's green eyes.

Misaki, however, has managed to maintain her angelic appearance. Her eyes are a deep shade of blue (unlike other Fallen Angels with violet eyes), her hair is very shiny and wavy, with her fringe ending just above her eyes. The rest of her hair has curly ends (except for the sides), and right at the left-center, a blue butterfly clip appears. Her hair then ends in a curly fashion once more from that point on, with the bottoms of it going down to the middle of her back. Additionally, she has small blue earrings and to no surprise, her favourite colour is obviously blue.

She normally dresses in a school-type uniform; a white short-sleeved skirt with a collar that's done up, then a black tie and after that a black skirt that her shirt is tucked into. Misaki is Mittelt's older sister, and fell shortly after Mittelt did (during World War Two).

Kazuki has three sets of wings, while Misaki has four sets. Most of the time, they are seen exploring the Underworld or at parks, but that would soon come to an end. The reason behind this, you may ask?

Simple, Azazel ordered Kazuki to get some more education on human topics. Of course, what would be a good place to learn human education? The answer to this is no other than Kuoh Academy, a school occupied by devils and humans alike!

Resuming onto this topic, Azazel also asked Kazuki to be his representative for the upcoming Peace Treaty, and to watch a boy named Issei Hyoudou, who might be this generation's Welsh Dragon Emperor.

"Misaki. I promise I'll be back soon." Kazuki began, smiling at his girlfriend and at the same time mentally wishing for her happiness.

She donned a melancholic expression on her face for a few seconds and then spoke up, "Fine. Just make sure you're safe, okay?"

Kazuki took what she said into consideration with his answer coming only a second later, "Don't worry. I'll be okay. Make sure that you are okay too, alright?"

Misaki silently nodded and turned around to watch the sunset from the park that they were in. It had a vibrant ambience to it and brang a warm feeling to her body, much like love.

Misaki and Kazuki had been dating for about seven years now, and it was a huge bummer that he had to leave right before their anniversary. They didn't need each other, but the fact that there are several High-Class Devils in the area of Kuoh only made the two-year vacation to the human world worse. At any given moment, those devils would have permission to attack Kazuki.

Plus, they do have peerages as well, which would only contribute to the harm of Misaki's boyfriend. The boy took a very careful glance at the clouds that were carefully drifting away as the Earth rotated, additionally they were shaped rather peculiarly; almost intentional, you could say.

His careful analyzation ended short, since he had checked his watch out of instinct and noticed how the time was getting pretty late, and he had to get back to headquarters soon. Seeing as that the headquarters were where he was already heading, he unfurled his three sets of wings, and then tried to make Misaki happy just one last time before their seventh anniversary.

"Bet you can't get to headquarters faster than I can!" He quickly said, chuckling and waiting for his girlfriend's response.

Misaki turned around to face Kazuki and sprouted her four sets of jet black wings, before quoting the popular video game Donkey Kong.  
"Oh, you're on like Donkey Kong!"

And without a moment of notice, she took off first and almost pushed Kazuki over with the gust of wind that her speed made. The boy who was left almost standing in the park then chuckled, before taking flight at a speed slightly faster than that of his girlfriend.

* * *

It turns out that Kazuki had landed first, and was around five minutes in front of Misaki. Nothing much to worry about anyway. He stopped flying and landed just outside the Grigori headquarters, and walked inside the old-fashioned building.

'Where was Azazel-sama again?' the boy sighed in a tone of annoyance, before attempting to reach for the paper in his pocket that had the location of Azazel's office.

However, what he had found was that while flying at a fast speed, the paper thought it would be funny to slip out of his pocket. How great, huh? Kazuki mentally facepalmed at this situation - how couldn't he have thought of this before? How super-freaking-stupid of him.

Taking his hand off his face, he decided to walk through the halls of the building. There was a crimson-red carpet that took up half of the width of the first floor. It then slid down and stopped at a wooden staircase. The golden trimmings of it were sown in a fashion belonging only to one of the top designers in the Grigori.

Kazuki followed the carpet until he too, stopped at the stairs. Azazel's office was surely going to be on one of the top floors. It had to be, right? Dismissing these thoughts, he quickly walked up the stairs; the sounds of his footsteps echoing throughout the entire building. One step made the wooden stairs creak slightly. Must be an internal problem.

The boy sighed once again, how could he forget where his leader's office was, and then lose the paper so carelessly? It was like Luck was out to get him. Being a representative for Azazel and not knowing where his leader's office is would be great blackmailing material later.

He could just imagine the scene playing over and over in his head constantly, much like a Jack-in-the-Box. He got to the second floor, and was withdrawn from his thoughts when one of his maids suddenly appeared out of nowhere and sprung up a conversation with him.

"Ah, pardon me, Kazuki-dono! You wouldn't happen to know where Kokabiel-sama's office is, right?" the chestnut-haired girl had said, while bowing to her master.

"Hmm? Oh, I apologise, Izumi-san. Kokabiel is down this hallway, and then the third door on your left. May I ask, do you also know where Azazel-sama is?" he replied in concern.

It was weird how he knew exactly where his least favourite Cadre's office was, yet he didn't know even the slightest thing about the leader that he liked the most after his own father, Shemhazai. Well, you know what they say, "Know your enemy like a best friend."

The maid hummed for a bit as if she was trying to remember something, and then suddenly paused, beginning her response, "Yes, Kazuki-dono, I have just met Azazel-sama. He wants you in his temporary office on the fourth floor. He told me that it's the first door on your right."

"Very well. Thank you, Izumi-san. I hope you have a great day." Kazuki replied, expressing that he wanted his maid to not have a bad day.

"You too, Kazuki-dono. I'll be off now." Izumi said, wishing for her master to have a good day too.

The young man then walked off while resuming his state of thinking.

'Hmm, so if this is the second floor that I am on now, then that would mean that I have to go up two staircases. But where were they again? Eh. I don't know. I'll just keep following this way for a while until I see staircase number one.'

Kazuki walked, and walked, and walked again until he found the first staircase. Walking up it, he mentally reminded himself that there was one more fleet of stairs to go.

Without skipping a beat, he continued walking on for another five minutes until he reached the second staircase. Quickly rushing upstairs, he found himself outside the first door on the right.

However, there was another familiar aura that Kazuki could feel, it was draconic and it was most certainly the Hakuryuukou. Kazuki knocked the door, and when hearing a voice belonging to his leader that made out the words 'Come in!', he did just that.

Kazuki opened the door, walked inside and closed it behind him. Sitting right around a table with three chairs was Vali Lucifer, his childhood friend and buddy throughout the Grigori, and finally, Azazel, a man with a weird hairstyle and a blonde goatee.

"Oh? Kazuki. It's nice to see you here. Though, you are late. _Very_ late **.** " Vali began in a raspy tone, his bleached white aura manifesting around him. Everybody could tell that he was angry, which was rare.

"Do you know what happens when you are left to deal with a perverted father figure for two hours?" he continued, his aura now thickening until nobody could see through it.

Azazel chuckled slightly, while Kazuki just stood there against the wall and sweat dropped, "U-umm.. no?"

"Shut it, you. Not only did I have to listen to this guy talk about breasts and the topic of the female body, but the fact that I'm dying for a decent fight intensifies my anger.. I _abhor_ you!" Vali said angrily, his voice raising in volume.

At this point, Kazuki was practically clawing at the door to get out, but Vali put a sound seal and a magic lock on the door while the boy was distracted.

However, Azazel was just laughing, though it did offend him slightly that he was called a pervert by the boy that he technically adopted. Either way, Vali's aura was getting slightly out of control, so Azazel stepped in by putting a seal on Vali's aura for a few minutes.

This way, the only thing Vali could do to harm either of the two would be using his physical strength, or by breaking out of the seal by using his Balance Breaker or Juggernaut Drive, but even he knew that doing that here would be foolish and silly.

Vali gave a slight 'hmph' before paying his attention towards the meeting.

"Anyway, Kazuki. You can just go ahead and sit down if you'd like to." Azazel shrugged, just waving the almost complete destruction of the Grigori headquarters thanks to an angry White Dragon Emperor off.

The young Fallen Angel gave a mute nod and sat on a seat not too far from Azazel, but the seat that was the furthest distance he could get from Vali.

"Alright, you two. No tension here, after all, we need this to be as arcane as possible. Got that?" the Governor-General said, trying to relieve the tension that was almost noticable in the air.

Both boys agreed (of course, with Kazuki being the first - no one wants to feel a Hakuryuukou's wrath, after all)

"Okay. You two are my only confidants, and I demand that you don't tell anybody about this mission. If you don't accept, then leave." he continued, his face now getting extremely serious. Even Kazuki, a joker, knew not to joke with a serious Azazel.

Nobody left the room, so the Governor General continued.

"I want you two to act as my representatives for the upcoming conference between the Three Factions. I want you to act like normal high school students, but remember to suppress your aura. Kazuki already has an aura-hiding necklace, so what about you, Vali?"

"I can completely shut off my aura to all external beings, including the Nekoshou on demand. Only Sun Wukong has been able to detect me in this state as of now. Is that good?" Vali replied.

"Yes. That's good. Hmm. Ah, where was I? Oh, yes - you two shall act as normal high school students in Kuoh Academy, a school owned strictly by Devils. Vali, your rival might be there too, but I seriously swear, if you stur up any trouble in Kuoh, I shall have you excommunicated and punished." Azazel warned while he got back on topic after hearing Vali's reply.

"Vali, you'll spend one year there to get as much information as possible about any possible plans that the Devils or Angels may have on us. I also have reports suggesting that Kokabiel might be up to something. If he is, then get an external source to injure him, then bring him down from there. BUT. Make sure that he RETURNS ALIVE!"

"Kazuki, you'll spend two years there and complete whatever education that you have to do. Once the conference is over, you may reveal yourself to the devils, but, you can't tell anybody about this mission. Not even your girlfriend can know about this. Got that?"

"Roger." the young Fallen Angel said, agreeing with Azazel's terms.

"Also, a stray group of two-winged Fallen Angels have been spotted around the outskirts of Kuoh. I have personally told them to watch Issei Hyoudou, the potential Sekiryuutei. However, I believe that Kokabiel might have lied about me and told them to kill the boy instead. I want you to watch them, Kazuki. If they get out of line and actually try to kill any humans or non-stray species, you have my complete permission to eliminate them." Azazel then finished.

However, before he could dismiss the two boys, Kazuki summoned a magical tape recorder and clicked record.

"Azazel, mind saying that last line again? I need it for proof."

Azazel complied and then said the exact same line. Once he was done, the hybrid clicked the stop button and dismissed the tape recorder into a pocket dimension. The hybrid thanked his leader, and then looked back at Vali.

He could see that Vali was no longer angry, or battle-hungry. Azazel removed the seal on Vali's aura, and then the latter got rid of the noise seal and magic lock on the door.

The Governor General gave the two boys a final goodbye, and then cast an angelic teleportation circle on the ground. Both boys stepped into it, and were suddenly teleported to the outskirts of Kuoh.

*Scene Break*

* * *

Vali and Kazuki stepped out of the teleportation circle, they each had two sheets of folded paper in their pockets. Both boys unfolded the papers and checked the contents - on the sheets were information about their fake identities, temporary houses, and other things they needed for this mission to be successfully completed.

"Looks like we live a street away from each other. I'm going to assume that the old man went and gave us our school neccessities in our houses." Vali quickly said after doing a fly-by scan of his paper and somehow managing to read all of Kazuki's own in less than a few seconds.

"I'll be going home then, Satoshi Akiyama-san." Vali chuckled, not knowing what reaction to expect from his childhood friend.

Kazuki sighed, and then looked at Vali, "Vali. If you call me by that fake identity in private, I shall decimate you into pure nothingness."

Vali sweat dropped slightly, he knew that Kazuki couldn't harm him when he was being serious, but when you're a Half-Devil, having an also hybrid-friend who knows light manipulation to a point exceeding a Cadre's own is scary.

A cold gust flew past the two, and then Kazuki broke the tension by asking what the Lucifer-descendant's fake identity was. Vali looked at his paper again, and then said his name in with a deadpan-like tone. Did he really hate his fake identity that much?

"My fake name is Akio Hayashi. Good one Azazel."

Another cold gust flew by, and once again, the tension was broken by Kazuki almost pissing himself laughing. Vali formed a comical red cross on his solar plexus, until Vali spoke up in a harsh voice. (A/N: Vali's name literally means "Glorious Man/Hero Forest", that's like calling someone a forest full of homosexual men or a forest full of beautiful men)

"Better run, bubba.."

 **(A/N: GUYS, I DO NOT MEAN ANY RACISM IN THAT LAST LINE. IT'S MORE LIKE A WAY OF SAYING 'BETTER RUN, PAL'. TRUST ME, IF I WERE RACIST, I WOULD HAVE ADMITTED IT BY NOW. I DON'T MEAN ANY OFFENCE OR RACISM, AND I SEVERELY HOPE THAT NO ONE IS HARMED BY THAT. I SHALL CHANGE IT UPON REQUEST)**

Not even a millisecond flew by before Kazuki took flight to the skies. He was at an altitude that made any humans or supernatural beings see him as a rather large bird. However, in the moment of action, he never realised that Divine Dividing took the form of wings - wings, people! On that night, plenty of screams were heard, and plenty of bruises were received. Vali even had the luxury to scar Kazuki's wrist with the letters 'rekt'.

How humiliating...

* * *

Yo! I hope you like that chapter. Like I said before, I rewrote this to try and improve it a lot. It will still have the same backstory and plot, except I've rewrote his character, attitude, friends, and even gave Kazuki a girlfriend ^.^

I'm not a good love story writer - try not to mention that in reviews.


	2. Notice

Hello everybody! This is just a notice for now ^.^

Before you complain at me for having such a long break, please let me explain!

After I updated this story, I got interested in other things and other hobbies. I've partially learnt a programming language called Java in almost a month, and I also have some other personal hobbies that are going on. There are no excuses for this matter; the only thing that happened is that I got caught up in my own hobbies, and simply chose them over FanFiction for a short while.

That is NOT the case anymore. I apologise for any inconvenience that I have caused any of you - any impatience can be gladly taken out on me in a private message since, of course, this is my fault entirely.

I will let you guys know that I am working on a new chapter for this story, and it will be significantly bigger than the other ones as my apology to everybody who takes their time to read these stories of mine.

(Oh, and thanks for that, too :P)

I will still be a lot more inactive then I was before, and I also apologise (yes, again) for that.  
I offer each and every single one of you people that have read this note my most sincere gratitude.

I am not dead - I am not injured, I am not gone, and I'm not in any type of personal issue.  
Please just wait a tiny bit longer as I work my (insert censored word here) off to give you guys a chapter that should be a lot better than my others.

-Sam / SatanPie 


End file.
